Tales from Hogwarts
by SilentxWings
Summary: A fanfic about an alternate world of Harry Potter where Harry's not the main character but a new group of kids are, along with villians both new and old, including cameos from JK Rowling's characters. A story about coming of age and magical things between
1. Prolouge

T A L E S F R O M H O G W A R T S: E X O D U S

P RO L O U G E 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Summer had come and gone, it was becoming very cold and windy in the small village. The sun almost never shone and it almost always snowed. Today was a special day for the people of the village, "Happy People" as they called themselves. "The Damned" as they called the outsiders. Surprisingly members of "The Damned" had chosen to move in to this quiet and quaint village.

Trucks were not allowed into the village so they were forced to carry their furniture and such by hand, not that they'd need it. The house was quite small, like a shack. It had 3 floors plus an attic, it had no electricity and everything was to be done by hand. With only one bedroom it would be very cramped for the family of six. The family had a mother and a father (obviously) and 4 children, a daughter of 10 years, a son of 14 years, and 2 twins of 2 years old.

The one that would regret this move the most was the girl. She tried her hardest to make friends but they all seemed to neglect her. After the first few months she decided just to stay behind in her home, the only place she felt happy. Her brother of course, was fitting in perfectly, playing the game they called _Quidditch_ and learning how to morph and make things fly, of course she didn't believe her brother. She thought of it as some trick to scare her.

But what bothered her the most was the attic, she vividly remembered when they had moved in, one man who was ever so gracious to help them move in had warned her father not to venture into the attic, some kind of evil.

One day in the village, when it was so cold no one could venture outside, the girl became stuck with taking care of the twins as everyone was out of the house. She sat on the cold floorboards, watching the two twins fight over a cracker, she snickered, the funny thing was, it wasn't a cracker at all, and it was a hardened sponge from no use.

It was getting closer to the evening when sounds came from the attic, a silent tapping of some kind. She chose to ignore it. That is until the twins had disappeared, they were nowhere in sight. The girl shrugged, what was the worst that could happen? She thought, it's such a small house, hardly large enough to get lost in. That was until it grew from minutes to hours, 3 to be exact. She wondered, she didn't hear the tapping any more, and the twins still hadn't shown up.

Her curiosity had gotten the better of her, she ventured to the 3rd floor, something out of a movie she thought. Then she looked towards the door that led to the attic, it was open surprisingly. She thought for a moment then heard the cry of one of the twin's, Harold, she would recognize his voice anywhere, and that was why it was bad. Harold was the tough one of the two twins, he never cried, only if he was in danger, real danger.

She was about to bolt up the steps when she heard a ghastly voice, something that made her want to throw up her insides and just curl up on the ground.

"Pretty aren't they? Pity they must be kept in this dump" said an almost vile voice; it was almost like a snake.

"Perhaps" replied a deep manly voice.

"Roxanne, please take them, their faces disgust me" said the snake like voice, it hissed loudly.

"Yes Lord Voldemort" replied the one that must be Roxanne, Harold screamed louder.

"Ugh, shut them up, just shut them up!" screamed the snake like voice, that must be the Voldemort the girl had heard about.

The girl's heart beat loudly, it pounded in her ears. It pounded so loudly she was almost sure that whoever was up there could hear it. There was a pause then she heard something, something she knew was not English.

"_Avada Kedavra_" said the man, there was a green flash and Harold's crying stopped almost instantly.

Voldemort laughed, it was even viler than his voice. "While your at it Lux, kill the other one too".

Harold was dead? She thought. Impossible, she ran up the stairs and into the room, she didn't know what happened next except that she had somehow hit her head or something hit her. She was sent flying across the room in a trail of blinding light. She tried to keep her consciousness until she saw blood trickling down the side of her face. She fainted, but before she gave out she heard her parents return home, and Voldemort saying, "_kill them, kill each and everyone of those vile muggles!"_

2 Weeks later police had stumbled upon this village; it was the same in every village along the county. Each village murdered, and not a trace was left behind.

But this one was different; they had found a survivor, the brother of the family, which was first murdered. He claimed to have tried to stop it only to have the real thieves escape. The police were obviously not the gullible type and took the boy into custody, until a shadowy figure emerged and claimed to be the boy's father.

The police believed this along with the money for letting the boy out.

"Thank you for saving me from that hellhole" exclaimed the boy, "I will be eternally grateful". The boy began to blabber and blabber on and on until he had a question.

"Won't we be taking a car? It's far to long to walk," said the boy, and then the stranger turned, a grin on his face, he laughed. "You don't get it do you?" he said, the boy did not reply.

"Your going to a place far worse than that so called _prison_, if you even for a second think that that's some sort of hellhole then you will be blown out of your mind when you see this place, this place I would say is more of a hell than anything you could find in a _muggle world_" added the stranger.

The boy was puzzled, before he could sputter even a word he was pulled through some kind of ring, something that squeezed the air right out of him, he saw all sorts of colors. And as soon as he had stopped he realized something, this stranger was no ordinary stranger. It was a wizard, the kind he had struggled so hard to become, an _auror. _

"This is Azkaban Wizard and Witches jail, you can't put me here unless I've done something to break the law" said the boy. The auror laughed again and took the boy under his cloak. "You're obviously not as stupid as you look".

The boy struggled to get free but was eventually carried into Azkaban Prison.

"Keep an eye on this one, he's not exactly a muggle like he looks," said the auror as he handed the boy to the Dementor. The Dementor replied with a grim nod and a grunt. He carried the boy inside.

The police thought they had this case solved, instead of telling the public that the murderer was a boy, they chose to say it was a very dangerous man with guns and weapons. They obviously didn't want everyone to know a boy fooled them. They had even counted the entire villager's in the village and said they were all there, that no bodies were lost. Little did they know that one body was still alive, the girl.

Voldemort laughed and laughed, it filled the night air with a vile stench. The full moon came beaming down upon him and his evil group.

"Damned muggles wouldn't know a dark wizard murdered these fools even if it came up and bit them in the place it would most hurt!" mused Lux, he held a small bottle in hand, it's form was that of a small hourglass. Inside was a mysterious purple liquid; it swished in the bottle as he fiddled with it.

"Now that we have the ingredients, shouldn't we be moving on?" interrupted Roxanne, Lux gave her a deathly stare, he hated it when someone interrupted his moments of glory.

"Of course, but first Lord Voldemort. May I ask you a question?" asked Lux, bowing to his master.

"Lux, you should know better by now. You're my right hand man; you don't need to ask if you can ask a question" replied Voldemort, his voice was now very frail, his back turned. Lux momentarily turned around and grinned at Roxanne, _he_ was the _favorite_.

"Thank you Lord Voldemort" began Lux at the first sign of kindness. "Why did you spare that girl?" he continued, even before Lux could take another breathe Voldemort spun around. He had his face revealed, it was pale as pale can be. No mouth, ears, or nose. Just piercing red eyes that looked like slights on his face. He had fangs that made Lux fear the most. Lux then fell to the floor, crawled in a ball and sulked. He was experiencing some kind of nightmare…

Roxanne said nothing as Voldemort began to walk slowly. "Don't worry! He'll catch up!" he huffed. She followed and watched as Lux muttered to himself.

It was then that Roxanne decided never to mention anything about that horrible day. They left the village now called, _The Village of the Damned _for the last time.


	2. The Beginning of the End

Author's Note: Hopefully this chapter will piece the story together seeing as I didn't really explain in the prologue, this chapter takes place in Fifth Year Winter Break if anyone was wondering. Sorry if any of the character's are really cliche.

Tales from Hogwarts

Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

1-Year Ago

The cool air of the winter ran throughout the air. Animals of all sorts made nests to prepare for the long cold hard winter.

Dead, thought the boy. Gone for good, whipped out of existence he thought again. He searched frantically for something, within minutes the room was littered with clothes and junk. At this rate, he'd never find _it_.

Come on Matthew he thought, you're a thinker, an idea man, you don't give up like that. There was a moment of silence in the room where he then broke out screaming.

"I'll never find my wand!" he shouted, suddenly something hit him on the head with a slight _cluck_. It rebounded off his head and bounced on the floor. Matthew rubbed his head wondering what the heck hit him on the head?

"I believe you were looking for that?" said a voice, Matthew groaned, he reached a hand out only to come in contact with a sneaker. "It would make things a whole lot easier if you acknowledged me" continued the voice. Matthew stood up, looking down on his diminutive brother. Alex, he'd always been a smart guy but largely unappreciated, he was also very good with jinx's and hexes, something Matthew always regretted.

Alex pulled out his wand, pointing it at Matthew. "Surprise, surprise" he said, he muttered a spell. "_Aguamenti_" said Alex, Matthew knew what was coming next, a jet of water sputtered from Alex's wand and into his face, he was wet, drenched if you might say. Alex laughed and ran off.

"Matthew come on man!" shouted Joshua, he was getting quite impatient for his friend, he sighed deeply and looked across the room. Christopher was examining everything he could, strangely enough. "Chris, I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Joshua, he began to tap his foot on the ground. _Click, click_.

Christopher adjusted his glasses as they began to slip off the bridge of his nose. "Knowledge is power, when worst comes to worst your going to be looking at the brains to save all of you, watch" replied Christopher. Suddenly Matthew came walking down the stairs, his shoes made a little metallic _click_ with each step.

"The little twerp blasted me with water, I had to change, _again_. At least I found my wand, right?" said Matthew, he tried to lighten the mood, it wasn't helping. "I bet the girls got tired of waiting by now" replied Josh, he tied his shoes and straightened his tie.

Today was one of the few days where everything had to be nice, good clothes, good whether, perfect everything. Today was a special day because it was Bill Weasley and Fleur D'Cleur's wedding day, mounts upon mounts of wizards and witches were invited. Joshua simply wanted to make a good impression, first, second, third, maybe even last, as long as it was good, he could deal with it.

The three walked off to the park, and by taking the trial from the park, they ventured into the woods. There was a patch of forest that wasn't covered by anything but wood chips, this was the Spot. No one was there, or so it seemed.

There was a slight displacement of air in one corner of the woods, the image of a tree shuddered and distorted. After a slight shimmer it returned to normal. "There" said Christopher, he was the first to notice it, he always was. "Well, it took you long enough" said a voice from the sky, technically it was a tree. Someone climbed down, another boy, as soon as he reached the ground the tree that shimmered was no longer there. Behind a cloak revealed a group.

"Nice hiding spot" said Matthew, he began to clear his throat. "Haven't seen you 4 in a long time have we?" asked one of the girls, in the group. It was Samantha, always first to speak, always what's on her mind.

Matthew nodded. The reunion was so broken up as Joshua began to shout. "Ack!" he exclaimed, "We're going to be late! Someone hurry up and get that port key" he added frantically. Daniel, the boy who had dropped from the tree, brought out an old boot from his pocket. His long pointed ears shuddered, they twitched to be exact. Daniel was a half-elf, he was wizard born but at the same time elf born also. Which sometimes explains his sense of humor and senses most humans don't have. His ears vibrate, therefore giving him somewhat of a seventh sense, he could hear and feel things miles upon miles away.

"I know it's not much but no one said Port Key's were to be fancy, am I right?" said Daniel, he put the boot on the ground in the middle of them.

"You sure you didn't hide anything nasty in there?" asked another girl, Megan, words weren't exactly a fitting description except for _peacemaker_. "I swear, no anaconda's, bad horror movies, spiders" began Daniel, he began to list what he hadn't done.

"We get the point" said Joshua eagerly waiting to leave. Daniel nodded, he stuck out a foot into the boot. Suddenly there was a swirl of immense light, it was blinding almost. The woods and the trees disappeared from around them, instead they were surrounded by different shades of light and colours. Then the ground beneath them disappeared, it soon became apparent that they were _falling_.

The lights disappeared and soon took the form of skies as flakes of snow flew down slower and slower. Their bodies were forced to become flat as the wind was too much. They even caught glimpses of other dimensions, for a split second they were on the moon and soon they were scattered across the green.

"I think I'm going to puke…" said one girl, Lola, no one had noticed she was here until to spoke, they all looked at her, edging away slowly.

The scenery began to come together, they were no longer in the forest or the city, but in a forest made entirely of ice, the trees, the flower's (which looked similar to giant snowflakes on stems), and even the grass was a sort of chrome colour. "Really, I think Bill and Fleur out did their selves, this place is like something out of a fairy tale" said Matthew, he stood there examining each and every detail, it wasn't every so often he got to visit mystical places like this.

"Come on already" said Brittany, the last one in the group, she got angry easily, especially if most things didn't go her way, all around, she was a good friend. Matthew began to run down the hill and towards the field where many people danced, talked, and ate (which is what half of the people came to do).

Joshua had given up being tense and decided to relax, he ran over to the long table where mounts of food lay, Daniel followed him. They both reached at long round silver plate full of something that _looked _like shrimp or maybe it was a crossbreed of some sort. Daniel grabbed one and held it over his mouth, he was about to drop it in when the shrimp spoke. "Please sir, have mercy" it said. "We really would like to live, just a bit longer" it squeaked, Daniel showed mercy and lay the shrimp back down on the plate, he smiled, the shrimp smiled back and was about to speak until another hand came and grabbed the shrimp, it was Christopher, he stuck it in his mouth and swallowed.

"What? Can't the genius relax for once?" he questioned, Daniel just starred. "You ate a living creature…" said Daniel, he began to take a few steps forward. His elf side was speaking, as loving and humorous as elves are, they had principals to stick too. And that no animal can be eaten, unless it was completely dead. Of course Daniel hadn't eaten the shrimp, but Christopher did, and right in front of him.

"My stomach really doesn't feel to well if that make's things better" replied Christopher, he began to accelerate as he walked backwards, Daniel starred, he began to chase him, it was then that Christopher vowed never to eat another shrimp as long as he lived, if he lived that is.

"Hahaha, laugh it up, so I fell at my first Quidditch Match, big whoop. At least I know how to play" said Matthew, Brittany laughed until she heard the last part of that sentence. She didn't kick, punch, cry or anything along those lines, she simply stamped her feet. "I'll show you, I'll join the Quidditch team this year!" she exclaimed. "Hah!" replied Matthew, "I'd like to see you try, I'm Team Captain this year!" he continued. Brittany stayed silent. Samantha gave Matthew a chuckle and a stare that said, _she's going to get you back one way or another_.

Suddenly a loud bell rang, it was like a sword that silenced everyone at the wedding, the man in a tower that had rang the bell began to announce. "And now I present to you, Bill Weasley and his soon to be wife, Fleur D'Cleur", the crowd began to cheer as the wedding began as the newly weds walked down the aisle.

Fairies shackled to the field, began to throw sparkling dust in the air, they flew around being sure not to get too close to humans. Matthew didn't feel so good, he was at the wedding of the year and he felt sick to the ground. He'd taken a drink earlier, it was bitter but still the same old drink. That is until he noticed the colour, it was transparent, completely clear. His drink had been spiked. He looked across from side to side, looking for any possible suspects. Brittany, who was talking with the other girls sneered. "Definitely her" muttered Matthew.

"What'd she do?" asked Joshua, Matthew was about to talk but he didn't feel up to it. His stomach ached, he needed a bathroom, fast. "I'll…be…back" said Matthew as he ran off, there had to be a washroom somewhere.

"What happened to him?" asked Christopher. Joshua shrugged, he was guessing something in between death and no return. Suddenly Daniel tackled Christopher.

Joshua winced, "that's got to hurt" he said.

Bathroom, bathroom was all Matthew thought, he ran through the woods and come to a ditch, who knows how long he'd been searching. He'd just have to do it in nature, the old fashioned way. He would regret it, he reached for the button of his pants when suddenly he tripped over a rock. He fell backwards into the ditch, he tumbled down, hitting every rock in his way. He finally came to a stop, he'd hurt his leg badly enough, and he was sure to have a big swollen head later today. He groaned, until an idea came to mind. He was close enough to the school, which meant he'd be able to use magic. He grinned until a voice shouted out to him.

"Who goes there?" asked the voice. "I should be asking the same thing" replied Matthew, surprisingly enough, the stranger had Apparated behind him. Matthew knew instantly who it was. "Professor Lupin!" he exclaimed, Lupin put a finger to Matthew's mouth.

"Quiet now" he said. "They might hear us" he added. Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Who's they…?" he asked, Lupin didn't need to reply, Matthew would've found who they were soon enough. In the distance, various beasts silhouette could be seen. Including a troll, whose every step shook the field. Leading the pack was a chariot of fire, lead by two horses each covered in blue flames. "You have your wand?" asked Remus Lupin, he began to trudge up the ditch. Matthew nodded, his heart began to pound against his rib cage. "Brandish it, you'll need it" replied Lupin as he came tumbling back down the hill, he grabbed Matthew and they Disapparated with a loud popping noise.

They Apparated on a hill looking upon the wedding. Lupin took a moment to rest, "you, go warn everyone in there, I'll try and hold them off" said Remus. "All of them?" asked Matthew. "Go!" replied Lupin, showing him off, Matthew understood, he ran down the hill, forgetting all about the need for a bathroom.

Once he got there he thought he had it all figured out, he'd save everyone, become the hero. Sadly, the words didn't come out but instead in a inhuman scream. "The…the…troll…and the army…of…of" he began, everyone was starring at him now. No, he said to himself.

"Get off the stage!" screamed one person in the audience. Matthew returned that statement with a rude finger gesture, to be more exact he stuck up the middle finger. Before anyone could gasp, or even criticize, the glass of ice behind Matthew broke, the force of the chariot of fire broke through. Remus had failed thought Matthew, before he was lifted off the ground by the immense force. He was thrown through the air and landed somewhere in the wet grass.

"What the hell?" began Joshua, Imps began flying through the air, sneering and causing all the mayhem they could. Daniel grinned and released Christopher. "I'll let this one slide, only because we're in mortal danger. But if I ever catch you eating a living animal I'll-" he said, Christopher turned pale and began to throw up, along with it came the shrimp who wasn't dead. The shrimp shook a claw, and ran off only to be crushed by a troll's large foot.

The troll looked down on them. Daniel was the only one who said anything. "Poor shrimp…" and he ran off.

"_Incarcerous_" shouted Megan, ropes sprouted from the ground and binded the troll. She smiled, and blew the smoke off her wand as if it was a gun. Joshua and Christopher ran out of the way as the troll came crashing down. "You realize that's not going to hold it?" said Christopher, his smart was now kicking into gear. Megan nodded. "That's why we need to get away now!" she exclaimed, they ran as the ropes began to slowly untwine.

"_Diffindo_" shouted Samantha, the splitting charm missed the imp she was aiming at and hit a curtain on the stage causing it to rip in half. The imp stuck out its tongue and began to show its backside. Brittany didn't take too kind to that, she decided to give the imp a taste of it's own medicine. "_Densaugeo_" she exclaimed, the spell rebounded off a mirror and into the imp, it squirmed on the floor, it's teeth grew larger and larger, obviously it was paining the little imp. Its teeth were now so large that it couldn't fly. Brittany gave the imp a rude hand gesture just to show it that it wasn't a joke.

"My head…" complained Matthew, he finally woke up, he hoped he wasn't too late. "Yah, yah, yah, get up before you get crushed by a troll" said Joshua helping him up, a troll lifted its dirty large foot over them and crunched the ground behind them. "They're leaving, they didn't mean to attack at all" said Christopher, he examined them through his spectacles.

"They're passing by, they're looking for something in that direction" said Christopher, he almost followed the large army. "That's not going to work at the moment, we need to get out of here" said Daniel, his ears twitched once again, he managed to utter a word. "Griffin…" he said.

The screeching of a large Griffin could be heard, it screeched loudly and was head right for them, readying its talons. "Run!" exclaimed Christopher, they ran, they ran across the field through the large mounts of people. But at the same time they screamed, something you didn't see all too often. Joshua soon passed Fleur, her dress was ruined and she lay on the ground right in the path of the Griffin. He hesitated for a moment, then he came to a decision.

"Guy's go ahead, don't wait!" he exclaimed, he went too her aid.

"Josh! What the heck do you think your doing? She's a Veela! She's just attracting you, she'll be fine!" said Christopher, Joshua scowled at him. "She's quarter Veela now leave" he shouted back, he brought out his wand and shouted a spell. "_Protego_" he shouted, there was a white light and he was heard no more.

"Come on, down here" shouted Matthew, everyone followed until they fell into a large troll footprint, it was enough to fit all seven of them. "Not really how I expected to die really…" moaned Lola. Daniel put his index finger up, assuming this was an international hand sign for _be quiet_. She nodded. The chariot of fire passed above them, scorching the grass and setting it on fire despite how wet it was, it melted all the ice. This wedding was officially, ruined.

It was quite a while until things died down, no one knew how long it had been, it felt like hours. "So, who wants to take a chance?" asked Matthew, ironically, they chose him. He groaned as he lifted his head above the pit. He looked around, fires were still burning, people weren't in sight. He was about to complete his 360-degree turn of the scenery when a growl was heard. He looked up. A Werewolf had just jumped above him, landing on the grass with a cold _thump_.

There was no point hiding again, he'd just lead the location of the others, he just stared waiting for an idea to pop into his head. The Werewolf growled, it sent a shiver down his spine. But something was mysterious, the day was still at least early dawn. And a New Moon wasn't due to arrive for several more days, then it hit him. This wasn't an ordinary Werewolf, it was Fenir Greyback, the start of most transforming werewolves. Fenir howled, it pierced the night like a silver bullet, which would be great to have at the moment.

Suddenly the air in front of Matthew distorted, others in the pit began to look up only to see Lupin Apparate in front of them. "Stay" said Lupin, he held his wand out at Fenir, he was clearly the hero here but even Lupin was shaking, fear could be seen in his every move.

Fenir decided to laugh, and laugh he did. "Real funny Remus, now move out of the way so I can get the kids over there" he said, it then became certain that Fenir wanted to kill them, or worse, turn them into werewolves. "No!" shouted Remus. "Leave!" he continued too fearful for full sentences.

"What are you going to do if I don't eh Remus?" asked Fenir, he was proud and moving forward. "_Relashio_" shouted Lupin, sparks emitted at the tip of his wand and straight into Fenir's chest, it sent him flying into a tree. Lupin was stunned, he walked towards the tree. He knew it was too good to be true. That's when Fenir launched himself at Lupin, he used that as leverage to jump at the pit, as he pushed off, Lupin's rib cage could be heard crackling in the moonlight. Fenir grinned, he was heading straight for Matthew.

Matthew blinked, when he opened his eyes it was a blur, he could hear various voices shouting some of which included Samantha, Brittany, Daniel, and, they were all so mixed and distorted he couldn't tell. Was he dead? He couldn't tell, he just sat there, in darkness.


	3. Death in Light

Author's Note: Chapter 2, this chapter most things will be explained and hopefully so many won't be confused, this takes place in the present where all the characters are now 16 unless stated other wise.

(Spoiler: The James Cove in this chapter is actually based on Fraser Valley, Vancouver, BC).

Tales from Hogwarts

Chapter Two: Death in Light 

The Present

Summer was coming to an end soon, the days were slowly getting shorter and leaves were beginning to fall, thunder storms were now less common and the sun began to hide behind the clouds.

Matthew lay on his bed thinking about the past, he was lucky to survive that attack from Fenir, but at a cost, Remus was a cripple now and Matthew felt it was all his fault. He examined a picture on his dresser he'd taken at Hogsmeade with various friends, it was in Year 3, they were young but he'd kept the picture ever since, it began to move as if it were a video in a picture frame. He sighed deeply.

Perhaps he was going through some crises in life? Probably not, 16 really didn't seem old enough to be classified as 'old'. He hated it here, recently he'd moved across the country, and to make matters worse, he lived beside a crazy neighbor.

A rock hit the window and bounced off, it was his neighbor, again. "I know you're in there! I saw a flash a couple of minutes ago!" exclaimed Quentin, Matthew then knew it was clear that he shouldn't practice a _Lumos Maxima_ when Quentin is home.

Matthew decided to ignore the crazy 11 year old and went to the phone on his dresser, he didn't dial a number not because it didn't have numbers to dial but because the phone was special, it was something his father had picked up on his travels, something he picked up from a leprechaun one afternoon. The phone was powered by the user's magical energy, using thought rather than words, it was private and amazing.

"Hello?" said Matthew in his head, he was hoping Joshua would pick up, then it hit him, were there long distance calls on this thing? Luckily Joshua picked up, "yes?" he replied in thought. "I'm guessing you're busy?" asked Matthew, he chuckled a thought.

"Nope, I'm all free" replied Joshua, suddenly a large stone hit Matthew's window, he was startled, this kid was really starting to get him mad. It was time to scare the little guy. "I'll be right back" said Matthew into the phone, he put the phone in his back pocket and opened the window. A part of him said no, the human part that is. Ever since he'd been scratched by Fenir he felt freer, wild, he didn't want to wear socks, and couldn't stand ties or cutting his nails, he let them grow, he'd also recently acquired a red eye, he didn't mind.

He jumped out the window and landed on the grass, Quentin was amazed, he stumbled on the ground, he was so fearful he didn't bother taking a picture. "Stay still…magical creature…" said Quentin, he hesitated to grab his camera, Matthew began picking at his teeth. "What are you doing?" he asked, fearful that it was magic of some kind.

Matthew laughed. "I'm picking food out of my teeth, what else?", "don't you idiotic human's do that too?" he replied. Quentin shook his head. "But you're a human too aren't you?" asked Quentin. Matthew grinned showing a large tooth in the back of his mouth.

"Actually, I'm not, I like to chew my food really well and just taste all the blood, savor it actually. Then I keep some of the body in the side of my mouth if I ever want something to chew on" said Matthew, the 11 year old began running now. "It's actually pretty good if you put some stake sauce!" he shouted after him.

"I heard the whole thing" said Joshua. "Yep, he won't be coming back for a while" said Matthew, he took the piece of gum he had passed on as a raw meat into his hand. "I think I have an idea" said Matthew as he watched a squirrel run past, Matthew glared at it he began to walk after it slowly.

"What?" asked Joshua, Matthew crawling on the floor after the squirrel now, he couldn't tell why. "How about we get the whole group back together?" asked Matthew, he pounced on the squirrel.

"How?" asked Joshua, Matthew's eyes filled with glee as he almost squeezed the little squirrel. "I say, we go on a roadtrip" he replied as he brought the squirrel closer to his mouth.

"Sure, um, I'll tell the others but I have to go right now, see you later?" said Joshua, he hung up. Suddenly Matthew realized how inhuman he was acting, he was about to eat a squirrel! He dropped the squirrel as it ran off, he wondered. What was becoming of him?

Megan threw a rock at the large lake, she wondered, what was across from them?

"So, when are you expecting to run out of rocks?" asked Brittany, the rocks on the beach were almost all gone, it would soon look like a barren wasteland. "Sometime between now and never" replied Megan, she reached for another rock, it was true, she's thrown all the rocks into the lake.

"We should be heading back soon" called Samantha from behind the trees. She examined her watch. "It's almost 4 o'clock" she continued, Brittany laughed, she'd managed to find a rock. "Yah, 4 o'clock in 1 hour" she said, she threw the rock across the water, it skipped and disappeared into the greenish glaze of the water.

James Cove was one of the few places tourists didn't exploit during the summer, it wasn't all that popular around residents either, the place was littered with garbage, radio-activity and all sorts of things that would make it unappealing.

Or so it seemed, at the beginning of summer several years ago, the girls had stumbled upon this spot, they'd wanted to keep it too them selves, so they put a charm on the place, to muggles; James Cove looked like a wasteland but if walked into at the right spot, James Cove will be seen for what it really is, a small beach.

"What are you doing?" asked Samantha as she began to clear off their picnic table. "Swimming to the other end of the cove, it's too far to walk around anyways" replied Lola taking off her shoes and tucking her socks in them.

"Why?" asked Samantha, Lola laughed. "Come on, don't tell me you haven't wondered what's on the other side?" she asked, Samantha didn't know what to say, she replied with an "I guess…".

"So you coming or not? I persuaded Brittany into it" said Megan, Brittany shrugged, summer was almost over, they needed somewhat of an adventure.

"Fine" said Samantha.

They began to swim towards the other end, occasionally one of them would fall behind but eventually catch up but it was a good long swim, Lola stopped halfway, she stared at the tallest tree in on the other side. "Was that tree there before?" she asked, everyone shrugged.

"Weird…" she added, and continued to swim across.

Christopher wasn't like most in a sense, he would rather read than play most sports, he was a scientific guy, science was power. He decided to spend this week in the library researching parallel dimensions and such, he had a theory but he needed the right leverage.

"Excuse me" said Christopher politely, the tall man at the counter turned around. "Yes?" he asked.

"Do you have any books on some magnetism, polarity, or anything of the sort?" asked Christopher, the man was puzzled, Christopher could tell the man hadn't heard of those subjects.

The man nodded. "Of course…I'll get right on it…" said the man, he began to type on the computer, Christopher shook his head, he stood eye level with the man. "Actually, I'd rather find the books myself. I recommend that you read up on those subjects" said Christopher and he was off. The man was puzzled, he'd been told off by a 16 year old?

Christopher found the needed books within minutes, he grabbed an empty table and sat down, immersing himself in the large heavy books, he could've been reading for hours upon hours, if only there weren't any distractions.

A girl had sat down beside him, she also had a large book in her hand, she began to read humming Beethoven's Symphony No.9, well that's what Christopher thought she was humming. She began to edge closer and closer into him, causing him to almost drop the book several times. She noticed him and began to speak. "Is that-" she began, Christopher slammed the book down, science waited for no man, let alone a girl. "Another time" he said, and ran off.

"Give it back!" shouted Matthew as Alex had used his wand to jinx Matthew's radio. The radio was now running amuck around the house, the power cord running after it.

"Gotcha" said Matthew, he supposedly grabbed the radio, if not the power cord slapped him across the face. It left a deep cut that had disappeared within seconds. Weird thought Matthew, since when did that happen?

He then returned to reality, the radio was on the windowsill, ready to jump off.

Matthew ran towards it as the radio edged closer to the open with each footstep.

"One more step Matt and your radio is gone" said Alex, he laughed. Matthew glared at his brother, the stare spoke louder than words. _Don't do it Alex, you'll regret it_. Said the stare. Alex smiled back. _That's what you think_. Replied Alex's stare, and with the flick of a wand, the radio jumped and came crashing to the backyard.

Alex laughed, he laughed so hard he was rolling on the floor, Matthew didn't, he clenched his fists.

"That was the last straw" said Matthew, it was in a voice that didn't sound like his, it was-demonic. Alex stopped laughing, he just stared awkwardly. "Calm down Matt, you can fix the radio with _Reparo_, it was a crappy radio anyways" suggested Alex.

The hairs on Matthew's back stood up, he sprouted hair and his nails grew longer, the soon he had a red eye and a yellow eye, both capable of looking in any direction individually. He had longer ears, his teeth became longer and more profound.

"What are you doing…? Is this some kind of charm?" asked Alex, he was about to run upstairs, if Matthew hadn't jumped on him. It was clear now, Matthew was a werewolf. It was his first transformation and he was attacking his brother. He pounced once as Alex screamed from the pain, his shoulder had just been dislocated, maybe a few other things were broken in the process, Matthew's new ears twitched.

He had a better hearing than before, he could hear things he could never hear, even with magic. He heard the pop of Alex's bone, he heard the gasp Alex gave before passing out from the pain. Matthew turned back to normal, he had only one red eye like before now, he stared at the palm of his right hand, the scratch he'd gotten from Fenir, it was larger.

Matthew then knew he couldn't stay anymore, he'd have to go to the only person that could help him. He pulled on an old baseball hat and some clothes, he packed his stuff and the money he had. He wrapped Alex's arm up and lay him to rest. He left a note that his mom would hopefully find.

He vowed, not to come back, until he'd found a cure for the monster he'd become.

He walked onto the sidewalk dragging his baggage behind him, he took one last look at his house, he knew what he was going to do, first he'd find Remus and ask him how he was cured, but at the same time hunt down Fenir. Of course, he'd never be able to do all this by himself, he'd have to finish his sixth year at Hogwarts at the same time. He sighed, nothing was ever _that _easy these days.

Joshua was getting pretty annoyed, he hated it when he had to wait, he'd been standing here for almost 30 minutes now. If he wasn't doing this for Matthew he would've left already. And to make matters worse, it was raining. He rang the doorbell once again. No reply.

Everyone (excluding the boys) was supposed to be at Megan's house, no one was there! He was angry, until he had an idea. He crept to the back, opening the fence door. They're probably laughing in the back of the house, thought Joshua paranoid. They're probably thinking I'll stay here all night. That's when he noticed, on the back door their was a note.

_Dear Joshua, or anyone whom this may concern, we've left to go to James Cove for the day, we will not be back until about 4:30 pm. Try calling one of our cells if you honestly can't wait until we get back. Don't cry too much ok? _

It was a cruel and sick joke thought Joshua, cruel and sick. But something was strange, he knew about the incantation on the Cove but wasn't it closed off for dangerous landscape last time he checked?

He brought out his cell phone to warn them and searched a couple of numbers on it. He called Megan's cell phone, he didn't know what he would do if she didn't pick up. The phone rang, someone answered, but it wasn't exactly Megan. "Hello?" asked Joshua.

Earlier that afternoon, the girls had finished swimming across, Brittany was the first to climb onto land, she cherished the moment. As Lola climbed up, she left to examine the tree in the east of the forest. "Go on" she told the rest, they shrugged and left.

"Maybe she's right about the tree thing?" asked Samantha, they walked down a rocky part of the forest, it was cramped to the brim with trees. Brittany gasped in disgust, she'd stepped in something watery, it was transparent, but she was certain it wasn't water.

"Why did you have to bring me along?" she complained. Megan shrugged, until there was a shudder in the trees, she stopped in her path, "what was that?" she asked. No one knew, they all just stared and looked around at the trees. Megan screamed, she had tripped over a rock and was tumbling backwards, it was a long way down.

"Megan? You alright?" shouted Samantha down the hill, no reply, and it was becoming too dark to look down. "See, this is why I said to leave early" said Samantha, Brittany was about to reply with something, "Well…" she began, then she thought, she took the initiative and didn't argue.

"Well, I say we go down there and look for her" said Brittany, Samantha's eyes opened wide. "How? We have no flashlights, nothing" she replied, Brittany smiled. She pulled out her wand. "_Lumos_" she said, a light emitted from her wand, it illuminated the night.

Samantha's mouth dropped open. "How did you by pass the rules, no magic under 17 outside Hogwarts" she enforced, Brittany didn't realize, she stared at the light. "Your right…" she said as she ventured downwards, they'd be unstoppable with magic, right?

Meanwhile Megan had fainted from the fall, blood trickled down her forehead, a shadowy figure stood above her as her cell phone eventually vibrated it's way out of her pocket. The figure picked it up, crushed it between its hands and howled.

Matthew walked down the sidewalk, half expecting the antidote to pop up right on the sidewalk, meanwhile the streetlamps began to flicker the closer he got to the end of the street, cars began to pass faster and faster. Time was passing around him at a speed he couldn't comprehend, meanwhile he was stuck in the same time zone, or so it seemed. A violet covered-slim triple Decker bus flew past cars and stopped right next to him, wind blew against him causing him to stumble onto the ground.

Stan Shunpike, the conductor of the infamous Knight Bus stuck his head out of the window. Matthew began to empty his pockets at the site of him. "Sorry Stan" he began. "I have no money" he said, he pulled his pockets inside out. Stan waved away his pockets and walked out of the bus starring him in the face, they were equally tall. "Don't worry mate, you got a friend here who says it's an emergency" mused Stan, Matthew's face lit up. Who could it be?

Daniel revealed his face, his long ears twittered rapidly. "D, is that you? You're back from Ireland? What's it been, 3 months?" asked Matthew. Daniel shook his head but gave a smile. "That's not the point, we have to go, something bad is brewing" said Daniel, he was puffing loudly, panicking almost. Matthew didn't hesitate at all, he climbed in and Ernie drove them off.

Christopher decided to read at home, it was safer and quieter. But he was starting to notice a pattern, something strange. He was reading some Norse Mythology, maybe it would take his mind off of everything.

He got to a chapter on The End of the World dubbed Ragnarok. It talked about Jormungandr, Hel, and to his surprise, Fenir and their parents, Loki and Angerboda. Funny though, one of the preludes to Ragnarok was Loki being binded, it reminded him of how Megan had brought down that troll the same way. The third and last prelude was 3 horrible winters, it reminded him of the ice at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Wait a minute, he thought. Could he be on to something? Were all 3 preludes happening? He began to read further. The wolf Skoll and his brother Hati supposedly devour Sol and her brother Mani.

It was a theory, but he was almost sure it would happen, he'd have to wait for this winter to find out, then another thought, what if Fenir wasn't there at the wedding? What if it was Skoll? He wondered, Fenir never actually referred to himself as Fenir. Or maybe, possibly, there could've been a switch when a possible _real _Fenir hit the tree.

He read on, according to the text, Sol was in a chariot pulled by two horses, _the flaming chariot _he thought, it could be possible, then he dared read on. Hati…Hati could possibly be Matthew he thought, maybe Fenir if that is he turned him into his own brother…but then he came to one of his last and final passages in the book; Fenir is supposedly trapped, which defeats the purpose of Fenir ever being at the wedding a year ago meaning, Fenir Greyback has been Skoll all this time! The thought rung in his head like a fire alarm, _ding-dong_ went his humorous side. _I have to do something_ said his scientific side.

He put the book in his backpack, he had zipped the bag when he heard a faint muffling. He brought out the book again only for it to speak. "Thank heavens you released me from that prison, what's your name kind sir?" said the book, it had a face it was covered in words and had a 15th century accent.

Christopher starred at the book, wide eyed and drop mouthed.

"What are you starring at me for? You have to get to Iceland!" said the book, Christopher was puzzled. "Why Iceland?" he asked. The book was about to reply if Joshua hadn't barged through the door. Why don't I keep that closed? He thought.

"Chris man! We have to go quick, I think Megan and the others are in trouble!" he shouted from downstairs, Christopher slammed the book shut as the face in the book gave a loud "ouch!", he stuffed it in his backpack and ran downstairs, he pocketed his wand and they were both off.

Christopher decided not to tell Joshua about Ragnarok, not yet, he didn't want too until he was absolutely sure that it was happening, besides, they'd find out one way or another if this hell of a book didn't shut up, it squirmed in his backpack muttering, after a while it gave up.

The Knight Bus stopped in front of James Cove and dropped off both Daniel and Matthew, they had ran up just in time to see the burst of light from Brittany's wand. It illuminated the night, the girls screamed.

Matthew and Daniel almost rushed in until Joshua stopped them. "Look, we're never going to live through this if you go in without backup! Bring out your wands and-" Joshua couldn't finish instructing, Brittany's light went out and she screamed _again_.

"And we're losing time" finished Matthew, he ran into the dark abyss.


End file.
